Impossibilities That Are
by adipose3
Summary: The doctor gets a phone call from none other than our favorite John Smith: "She's in trouble." Will the doctor be able to save Rose in time? and how will Amy react? John/Rose Amy/Rory mentions of 10/Rose, and the doctor thinks about 11/Rose a bit
1. Ring! Ring!

Note- this was written before Vampires in Venice. AU after Flesh and Blood. (Rory is still alive)

The doctor and Amy had a silent agreement. They never talked about the night after the angels, and her unsuccessful attempt to seduce him. Amy had never been refused by a man before. She was pretty, smart, an all around great girl, and men liked her. They did. Amy sometimes wondered why The Doctor had rebuffed her, but it was usually just a lingering thought before her mind moved on to something else. After a month, the whole affair had been all but forgotten, the only remnants being the occasional awkward glance shared when there was nothing to say. They pushed it aside, pretended it didn't happen, and that worked for them.

It was still fresh in the Doctor's mind however. Amy had kissed him. AMY! It seemed so wrong to him. Not like kissing Donna or Martha, after all, those kisses had been for strictly world saving purposes. But it wasn't like that with Amy. She had kissed him because she wanted to kiss him, not because he needed a shock or a DNA transfer or _anything. _She had just kissed him. And he couldn't help thinking that this seemed like an affront to Rose.

He knew she was gone. He knew she was living a life with the human Doctor. She was happy, and she probably didn't think about him often, if ever. But he did. He would fish out the picture they had taken at the opening of Disney Land. They had made a distracted tourist who didn't know how to use a 21st century camera snap a picture of them. As a result, it was a little fuzzy, but it was still them, smiling happily as if they didn't have a care in the world.

xxxxx

Amy was sitting at the TARDIS console, running her hands over the infinite rows of buttons, levers, cranks and knobs. The Doctor had his head buried in a pit of wires under the TARDIS console. He had told Amy that he was trying to fix something called the chameleon circuit. And she had decided not to ask what that was. The Doctor tended to get grumpy when he was forced to explain the internal workings of the TARDIS to her.

They had parked in Cardiff to refuel, but the doctor had insisted that they stay inside the TARDIS. He didn't want "his past catching up with him." His words, not hers. Amy was in the middle of wondering what that past was, when the TARDIS telephone gave out a mournful ring. She hesitated for a moment before picking up the handset.

"TARIDIS telephone, Amy speaking." She said in a commanding voice. Amy had found, while traveling with the Doctor, that she liked being commanding.

"I need to talk to the doctor, now!" A man's voice spoke urgently into her ear.

"Just a second." Amy lowered the telephone to her shoulder and yelled to the Doctor. "Some man needs to talk to you right away."

"Well, ask him who he is and what he wants!" came the muffled reply.

"May I ask who's calling?"

After a second, Amy lowered the phone again. "He says his name is John Smith," she relayed. "And that "She's in trouble." He didn't say who."


	2. Torchwood

FYI: I like the WHOLE Torchwood team so much, that I am keeping them all alive as well (especially Ianto.) Also, completely ignoring stolen earth/journeys end, they have never met the Doctor.

XXX

Three Hours earlier: The Hub: Alternate Universe:

"Tosh, What are the readings?" Rose asked anxiously, eyeing the crack.

"Nothing! According to my rift activity detector, this thing doesn't exist!"

"then that means its not the rift." Said John, removing his glasses, and running a hand through his hair. "But what IS IT?"

"Calm Down," Rose edged towards the crack, holding out a beaker cautiously; trying to scoop up some of the fog pouring out of the crack. "If we can't get a reading, maybe Owen can analyze some of this mist stuff."

"NO! Rose, don't go near it!" John ordered, rushing up behind her and grabbing her arm.

"To late!" Ianto nodded to the misty tendrils already tangling themselves round Rose and John's legs.

"Rose," Tosh exclaimed. "Take this!" She searched franticly through the piles of gadgets resting on her desk, before tossing Rose a small computer-looking device. "With this, we should be able to communicate from anywhere you end up."

Rose clamped her eyes shut, and pulled John into a heart-crushing hug. Her "Thanks!" faded into nothing as they were engulfed by the white light, and faded away.

XXX

The Hub: Our Universe

"Tosh, what are the readings? Jack asked, giving the crack a death glare.

"Nothing! According to my rift activity detector, this thing doesn't exist!"

"Must not be the rift then." Ianto offered, handing Jack a cup of coffee.

"Wow, such a brilliant insight." Owen rolled his eyes. "Now all you have to do is rescue the princess and you can call it a -" But the rest of his rant was cut short by a blinding flash of light, accompanied by a wall of fog, crashing out of the crack.

"What the HELL?" jack exclaimed, fanning away mist, and surveying the two figures who had suddenly appeared.

The first was a man, wearing a blue suit and supporting the dead weight of a girl collapsed in his arms. Jack couldn't see either of their faces, but he thought he recognized them somehow. The girl seemed to be out cold. Her head was resting on the mans shoulder, a curtain of blonde hair shaking with every labored step he took.

"Help!" he called out desperately. "She just collapsed! Get her onto a gurney or something!"

No one moved.

"OWEN!" He yelled, his eyes piercing the medic's "NOW!"

That was when the smoke cleared enough for jack to get a close look at the two strangers; and he realized why they seemed so familiar.

"Doctor!"

"Jack?"

XXX

"He says his name is John Smith, and that "She's in trouble." He didn't say who."

XXX

The Doctor's head snapped up, promptly hitting a pipe above it with a resounding clunk. After a few moments of frenzied scuffling, and several muttered swear words, the Doctor scrambled to Amy's side and snatched the phone out of her grip.

"What's wrong? Is she all right? Do you need my help?" the words poured franticly out of his mouth. Amy took a step back; she didn't know who this John Smith guy was, or why he was upsetting the Doctor so much, but whoever he was, he had to be important; Amy had never seen the Doctor like this before.

He ran a desperate hand through his hair and began to pace. "Where? … Are you sure? … How did you get across? … When? … Absolutely, Positively? … We'll be right there!"

The Doctor snatched his coat, and sprinted towards the door, but before he could hurl himself into the city outside, Amy barricaded the exit with her body.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on! Who is this John Smith guy? And for that matter, who is this "she" you seem to be so obsessed with?"

"Amy, I really can't explain now! I have to go, get out of my way!" He said, franticly, trying to pull her off of the door.

"NO! I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on! WHO IS JOHN SMITH?"

Sighing, the doctor slumped down onto the stairs. "He's … well, he's me." He said, leaning back against the railing.

"What do you mean, you?" Amy asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, he's not really me, he's a clone of me. He's half human. And he was supposed to be trapped in a parallel universe, but apparently, they got dragged through the void and ended up here."

"They?" Amy questioned.

"Amy, please," he begged, standing up. "I need to go help her. I don't have time for this now."

"Not until you tell me who "she" is!"

Defeated, he sank back to the ground. "Her name was Rose…" he began.

XXX

Amy listened to the doctor talk about Rose with a lump rising in her throat. She could tell by the way his eyes lit up when he talked about her that she was special. And when he began the part about loosing her, she saw a tear sparkling in the corner of his eye. The doctor _**never **_cried. NEVER.

It reminded her of Rory; she didn't know why. Just the tone of his voice, as if he were caressing her name every time he said it, made Amy think of him.

"So." The Doctor finished abruptly, wiping the tear off his cheek and jumping up. "She must have been shoved across the void somehow and ended up here. I need to help her."

Amy stayed sitting on the stairs. She turned her head toward him quizzically. "You loved her." She stated.

"Yes." He replied curtly.

"That's why–?"

"Yes."

She hoisted herself up. **Oh**_. _"So," she changed the subject. "Where are we going?"

"Torchwood!" he gave her a dazzling smile and dashed out into the city outside.


	3. The Waiting Game

Thanks for all the reviews, they have been a real motivator. i know this chapter took a little longer than the last one, but it is longer too, so i hope that makes up for it. thanks for reading, and enjoy!

Oh, and I forgot to mention the Torchwood pairings: Jack/Ianto Gwen/Rhys and Tosh/Owen. (Basically cannon) None of them are going to be really in your face, though, (except maybe Ianto and jack) so you shouldn't worry too much if you don't like one.

xxx

The Hub: Our Universe:

Owen sat in his chair, legs crossed, playing with a bit of plastic glove. _How had that man known his name? And how had Jack known that man? _Questions whirled in Owens head.

Jack had said that this John Smith man was safe, but he had his doubts. You cant just go around trusting men who fall out of cracks in time and space.

He glanced to his left, where the girl lay, hooked up to a medical ventilator. She was still out cold, her chest moving up and down slowly as air was pushed in and out of her lungs. Jack was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the med bay, with his chin resting in a hand and his eyes fixed on her with a gaze of steel, as though he could will her awake.

He had hardly said more than two words together since the strangers had arrived. Just gruffly ordered the team to get them whatever they needed, then helped Owen drag the girls unconscious body to the autopsy table in the medical bay. He hadn't even bothered to mention her name.

"John" had run straight to the phone, without so mush as a glance around the hub to find it. Owen could here him now, muttering franticly into it:

"She's in trouble. Just get him here now! ... Torchwood, 2010."

Owen had never been so in the dark since he had started work for Torchwood. _Who were these people? Where did they come from? What the hell was going on?_ Usually this kind of thing was explained to him. He was even frequently the one explaining it. He wasn't used to being uninformed.

xxx

The girl let out a cough that rattled her frame and pulled the oxygen mask off her face, hoisting herself to an upright position on the metal bed. Owen would have put her on something softer, but he was used to dealing with dead people. They didn't need padding.

"Where's John? Why are we still here?" she asked, her eyes scanning the room wildly before catching hold of Owen. "Owen, What's going on? Why am I on an autopsy table?"

Owen took a compulsive step back. Why did these people all seem to know him?

"Look lady, I don't know how you know me, but I sure as hell have know idea who you are. Take this up with Jack." He nodded to the captain, still leaning against the stone wall behind her, although now with substantially wider eyes. "He's the one who got all bent out of shape when you showed up, not me."

Confusion spread across the girl's pretty face. "Jack?" she asked incredulously, one dark eyebrow raised.

Owen gave another nod to the spot where Jack was standing, and her eyes widened in comprehension. Her head whipped around, hair twirling into a golden halo behind her.

"Jack!" she sprung off of the table gleefully and began to rush towards him, only to crumble into his arms, not able to stand.

"Whoa," he exclaimed as he caught her, lifting her gently back onto the table. "Careful there."

Once the girl could breath properly again, which took almost a minute, she enveloped Jack in a huge bear hug that would have left Owen gasping, a gigantic smile spread across her face.

"Jack! It's so good to see you! … Hang on," she pulled back and gave him a probing look. "If you're here, then that means that that crack was…?"

"Yeah," John nodded, walking into the room. "Are you okay? Nothing broken?"

"I'm fine." The girl assured, waiving a hand nonchalantly. "Nothing's the matter wi – " she was cut off by a huge spasm. She doubled over, Her body clenching up, shuddering and jerking. She was nearly thrown of the autopsy table by the strength of the tremors.

"ROSE!" John sprinted towards her. But even before he reached her side the convulsion stopped. A huge cough ripped through her body before she collapsed, limp and white, one arm hanging over the edge of the table.

He cradled her head in his arms. "Rose." He whispered, a tear trickling down his cheek.

Owen, on the other hand, sprung into action, checking her pulse, her breathing, pushing the oxygen mask back down over her face. After a few minutes of frenzied dashing about, Rose was hooked up to a hear rate monitor, and her breathing was stabilized.

John stood with a trembling hand over his mouth, watching his wife's unconscious form. He was leaning against the med bay wall just as Jack had been earlier.

Rose's situation hadn't improved much; she was still oblivious to the tangible world, but her breathing and heart rate were remaining steady. John let out a sigh and turned away, grabbing the computer Tosh had given him as he exited the room.

xxx

Ianto, Owen, Tosh, and Gwen sat huddled around the meeting table. They had ordered pizza, and invited Jack and John to join them, but we're brushed off with indifference. The two men were entirely too busy obsessing over the comatose blonde in the other room.

"So," Gwen asked in a hushed voice. "Who do you think they are?"

"Well, they know Jack." Tosh risked a glance over to where Jack and John were fiddling with some type of computer device that didn't even remotely resemble anything she had ever seen before. Jack was handing john tools, and describing something big, if the way he was waiving his arms around was any indication.

"Yeah," Owen agreed. "That Rose girl looked pretty damn happy to see him when she woke up."

Ianto shot Owen an alarmed look. "How happy?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, really happy?" Owen answered with a shrug. "She practically jumped into his arms when she saw him."

Ianto turned to inspect this "Rose" character. He wasn't sure he liked her. He wasn't a jealous person, really. He was just slightly concerned. Jack would be Jack. And Jack was a flirt, there was know way around it. Who knows what Jack had been up to with this Rose, even before he had met Ianto? He pushed this thought to the back of his mind. He wasn't going to mention it. He wasn't going to think about it. He wasn't even going to so much as think about thinking about it.

All this not thinking about it, however, couldn't stop him from asking the question. "What about Jack? How happy did he look?"

"Practically ecstatic." Owen rolled his eyes. "I've never seen Jack so happy in his life." it wasn't till the words were out of his mouth, that Owen realized how Ianto's thought process has advanced. Even then, it was only because of a sharp look from Gwen that he realized he should probably shut up.

Ianto gave a quick nod, trying to hide his disappointment, and stood up, pushing his chair back roughly. "I think I'll go up to the front desk." he announced a little to quickly, and backed out of the room, keeping his eyes stubbornly off both Jack and Rose.

xxx

next update, everyone meets, exciting, huh?


	4. The Doctor Trots

so this is sort of a short in between chapter (sorry) but after school gets out (next week) i should have a longer one.

Also, I realize, that in the past few chapters I have made eleven pretty tenish, and John have pretty much no personality at all. But in this, and upcoming chapters, I hope to rectify the mistake. Eleven will hopefully be much more eleveny, and John will be more like ten. On that note, enjoy the chapter!

xxx

"what's Torchwood?" puffed Amy, jogging to keep up with the doctor as he walked at a brisk pace toward a shabby looking tourist office at the end of a dock.

"It's a place." the doctor replied. "More importantly, it's a place we need to be. We have an appointment."

"An appointment?"

"Yes!" the doctor stopped mid-step and turned to face Amy, as if he had just surprised himself. "An appointment. That's new. Never had appointments before. I think I quite like appointments, they make everything go much more smoothly, don't you think?"

"Sure," Amy shrugged. "Appointments are good."

The doctor shot Amy a wide smile, then turned on his heel and began trotting off towards the shack at the end of the dock. He pushed the door open with such force that it collided with the wall behind it with a loud bang.

"Don't you ever knock?" Amy asked.

"Amy," the doctor gave her an indulging look. "This is a tourist office. Also, no. I don't knock. Knocking is for people who are ... Well, not me." with this, he turned to the man sitting at the desk in front of him. "Hello," he greeted. "We have an appointment."

The man gave the Doctor a look up and down. He was wearing a suit, which Amy thought was a little bit odd for a man who worked at a tourist office. Then again, it was good to look smart at your job no matter where you worked, she supposed.

"Who with?" he asked slowly.

"John smith." the doctor replied promptly. Then, as an afterthought, added "and possibly Jack Harkness, if he's here. Is he here?"

"Who may I say is asking?" inquired the receptionist, straightening his tie.

"The doctor." he replied, looking seriously into the man's eyes.

xxx

Ianto picked up the phone on the desk next to him hesitantly. Another friend Jack had forgotten to mention? And this man knew John Smith too.

"Jack?" he spoke into the handset. "There are some people here to see you."

"Who?" came Jacks hurried reply. Ianto could tell that he wasn't entirely paying attention to the call; his voice was muffled, and he sounded distracted.

"Someone called the Doctor?" Ianto glanced towards the strange man, who was rocking back and forth on his heels, and surveying the office with a slight frown on his face. His friend, on the other hand, had her eyes fastened on Ianto, regarding him with slight curiosity.

Jacks voice became distinctly less muffled. "Send him in!" he ordered. Then, in an undertone to whom Ianto assumed was John Smith. "He's here!"

Ianto set down the phone with a small clank. Jack was sure excited about all these new arrivals. The only other time anyone from Jack's past had shown up, he had turned out to be his evil ex lover. Ianto _really _hoped this didn't turn out to be that case in this situation. He coughed politely to get the "Doctor's" attention. "This way." He gestured to the door sliding open in the shabby wall to his left.

"Thanks!" the Doctor gave Ianto a hurried smile and rushed into the passageway that led to the Hub, dragging Amy behind him.


	5. Flusterment

First of all, I have to say one thing: RORY!

He is my most favoritest person in series five, and he's BACK! (Sort of.) I was so unbelievably excited and happy, (and then sort of depressed.) But still, the season finale promises to be pretty exciting, huh? Can't wait.

Anyway, without further ado, chapter five:

xxx

John Smith sat hunched in an uncomfortable metal folding chair with his glasses pushed up as far as they could go on his slender nose, carefully piecing together a handful of tiny wires buried within the device Tosh had thrown at him and Rose. A few of the fuses seemed to have burnt out while crossing through the void, and even though he had managed to power up the device, it refused to connect to any type of cross dimetional signal no matter what he did. He had tried reconnecting the telepathic power matrix, even leveling the broadcast signal with an isotonic macro calibrator.

It was times like these that he really wished he had a sonic screwdriver at his disposal. He had begun constructing one at the other Torchwood, but even with their extensive resources, some of the parts he needed were nearly impossible to come by without traveling off planet, and it wasn't as if there was a TARDIS over there. And even if the device had been completed, it would have been stuck in the other universe, absolutely no help to him now.

"Jack, could you hand me the tectonic energy scavenger? I want to try isolating the polarity of the magnetic plates on this thing." He asked absently, pushing his hair away from his eyes, and burying his head deeper into the heart of the contraption.

"Sure." jack grabbed for the small device and the Hub phone, which had begun to ring persistently, at the same time. "Ianto?" he inquired into the handset, while handing John the tool. After a second or two of silence, and an impatient "Who?" Jack pulled the phone more closely to his ear and barked into it fervently "Send him in!"

Then to John, who had looked up instantly at Jacks heated tone: "Its _him._"

John stiffened as he heard the rasping of the huge metal door rolling aside. Putting down his glasses, he stood abruptly and rushed toward the entrance to the hub, jack close on his heels. They reached the entryway just as the metal gate scraped open, revealing three people:

A flustered Ianto stood behind the front two, eying them suspiciously. A girl with flaming red hair surveyed Jack and John with interest, as well as the rest of the Torchwood team, who had materialized at the first sign of commotion. This, John assumed, was the girl who had answered the TARDIS telephone. Standing next to her, was a man he had never seen in his life.

John's mouth did the closest thing it had ever done to hanging open in shock. The doctor had regenerated? Again? He didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that popped into his head:

"Tweed?" he asked incredulously, looking the Doctor up and down. "And a _bow tie?_"

The Doctors eyebrows furrowed defensively. "Hey!" he replied, tugging at the large blue bow adorning his neck. "Bowties are cool!"

xxx

Amy looked around the room curiously, trying to find the Doctors clone, john. So far he hadn't presented himself; the only men in the hub were the two standing in front of her, and one leaning against the far wall with two women, wearing a long white doctor's coat. All three of them were regarding her and the Doctor and Amy with interest. The two men nearest to the pair, however were still surveying the Doctor with shock etched across their faces; one, strikingly handsome with sparkling blue eyes and dark brown hair, the other, the tall, skinny man who had commented on the Doctor's bow tie.

Amy let out a discrete cough. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked the Doctor in an undertone, nudging him in the stomach.

"I was getting to that." the Doctor defended, rubbing his side unhappily. "Jack? John? This is Amy. Amy, Jack and John."

Then, turning his attention to the more pressing matter at hand, he turned to the man he had called John. This man looked nothing like the Doctor however, and how he could be the clone baffled Amy.

"Where is she?" the doctor asked in a strained voice, then followed John And Jack briskly out of the room. "Amy? He added as an afterthought, turning to give her a contemplative stare. "You can just… mingle." he waved his hand distractedly at the group of people standing in the corner, who Amy assumed were the Torchwood employees. She gave them a small wave and skipped over to them.

"So," she asked, leaning into the group. "What do you guys know about all of this?"


End file.
